


Finish Line

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Amy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made a mistake,” Beth whispers, mouth hot and wet against Amy’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Amy/Beth - mistake](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5865292#t5865292).

“I made a mistake,” Beth whispers, mouth hot and wet against Amy’s shoulder.

Amy grunts, hoisting Beth up higher in her arms. “We all make ‘em. Let’s just get you back to camp and clean you up.”

“No,” Beth says, voice cracking. “You can’t take me back.”

Amy pauses, looking down at her girlfriend. Camp is where they need to be—camp is where their sisters are at, Andrea and Maggie. It’s just the four of them—always has been, always will be. Even when other groups came along, they never wanted to join up. “What do you mean?”

Beth gazes up at her, blue eyes glassy with tears and adoration. “Look.” She tugs down the collar of her jacket, revealing a bloody bite, right on her collarbone, that tender spot Amy loved to kiss, the spot that always smelled like lavender and lake water.

“No,” Amy says firmly. It hasn’t hit her yet—in her mind, there are always possibilities, always next steps. It frustrates Andrea, who is pragmatic to the core. She calls Amy naïve. “No, we can…we can go back, we can…”

“You can put me down,” Beth says calmly, gently. Her fingers come up to tangle in Amy’s long hair. “And give me a kiss. And end it for me.”

Amy drops them both to the forest floor and begins to cry. It goes unsaid in her mind, Beth’s motto— _we’ve all got jobs to do_. But Amy never thought that this would be _hers_.


End file.
